


Pumpkin Carving

by pirlohno



Series: 31 Days Of Halloween [23]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16390958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirlohno/pseuds/pirlohno
Summary: Andrea is not into pumpkin carving.





	Pumpkin Carving

“I still don’t understand the appeal to getting your hands messy. It is such a… Gross thing to do. Can’t we just skip this and get plastic ones with faces already on them.” Andrea twisted his face in disgust. 

“No, now will you stop being a big baby about this and come over here?” Gigi rolled his eyes and motioned for him to come over to the table to help him with the carving.

“But Gigi, it is slimey!!” He hesitantly waddled over to Gigi, 

Gigi huffed at Andrea’s childlike attitude. “You’re ridiculous, you know this?”

Andrea scrunched up his nose, eyes shut tightly. “It is not my fault the pumpkin guts are disgusting…” 

Gigi rolled his eyes at that, stopping what he was doing. He set down the knife he was using for carving the top of the pumpkin, so his hands were free for removing the guts of the fruit. Andrea decided to get his hands dirty, helping Gigi take the contents out of the pumpkin.

“Ew… It's actually kind of fun. It's not as bad as I thought it would be.” 

“See? All that whining for nothing.”

Andrea gave Gigi a shove, making them both laugh, and they spent the rest of the night that way; laughing and joking around when carving the pumpkin. By the end of it, there were pumpkin guts all over, and the two were crashed on the couch, having had the perfect autumn night, as far as they were concerned.


End file.
